


I hate opera

by DrawingWithGreen13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coz I'm a sucker for those, stage dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWithGreen13/pseuds/DrawingWithGreen13
Summary: Jeremy is a talented boy. Christine is a sweet and encouraging girl. Put the two together, and you get an overly large amount of fluff





	I hate opera

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, Stage dorks is probably my favourite ship. I love Boyf riends and Expensive headphones, but Stage dorks is like a hug from an aunt. A round, happy aunt. So I wrote this
> 
> This is actually older than my bi-cicles one, but it took me longer to right coz I was so unmotivated and distracted. But I finally finished it, so here you go lol

Jeremy had never been one to parade around, saying how talented he really was. Whenever someone saw him acting way better than he had any right to be during play rehearsal and gave him a compliment, his first response would be to stutter out a bunch of excuses as to why he actually  _wasn't_  that good, because he went low on one word when he was meant to go high or because he did less hand gestures than he was meant to or any other exaggeration he could think of. 'Humble Heere', many people called him. 'Many people' being himself.  
  
This habit seemed to slowly fade, once he started going out with Christine.  
  
Christine was a cheerful, confident girl. Well, 'confident' may have been the wrong word. 'Proud' would be better. She was a cheerful, proud girl, who liked herself for who she was and didn't care what others thought. Someone would call her a spaz and she would just ignore them, because she knew that that was a good thing about her. The joyous skip she usually had in her step was almost infectious and radiating.   
  
This attitude has been picked up by Jeremy, all be it, slowly. Now, whenever someone says Jeremy is a good actor, he still blushes and awkwardly fidgets with his hands, but he won't make excuses anymore. He still keeps the name 'Humble Heere', because alliteration, and he liked alliteration. He should change his name in the group chat to that, he often thinks to himself.  
  
However, no matter how talented he is at acting or writing stories (he got an A in his last English test), there was one thing that no one ever complimented him on, simply because, no one knew about it.  
  
"Do you like music?" Christine asked one day, her head resting in Jeremy's lap.  
  
Jeremy widened his eyes, not expecting Christine to ask that, or say anything, at all. They were just lounging around, on their phones, in silence. "Uh...yeah. A bit. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," she replied, scrolling through something on her phone. "I've been reading the group chat and Michael is  _really_  into music."  
  
"God, you have no idea."  
  
"I just wondered, since you're his best friend, you'd probably share the same interests."  
  
Jeremy shrugged and hummed. "I get that. I don't think  _anyone_  could like music as much as Michael, though, let alone  _me_."  
  
Christine let out a giggle, the one she always did, and continued scrolling. Jeremy did the same, smiling at the different pictures of him and his friends that he took. There was one where he was trying to take a selfie at an amusement park, but Rich was throwing up in the background from riding a roller-coaster. The only reason he hadn't deleted it was because it was one of the rare times he actually looked good in a picture. There was another one of Michael posing in front of an old-school arcade machine, and his hands were blurry because he was shaking them so much from the excitement, and then, his favourite; a group shot, where everyone was in frame, no photo-bombs, and Christine was by his side, giving him a hug. It was photos like that that made Jeremy want to take them.  
  
The next picture he saw was different. It was a picture of something he had written, in case he lost the sheet of paper somewhere. He read through the words and, without even knowing, started humming.  
  
He didn't usually mind humming around people, because then, it'd be hard to tell if he were actually a good singer or not. He would hum along to any song that was either playing on the radio or stuck in his head, quietly. If people noticed, they usually didn't point it out, because who doesn't hum along to music?  
  
Christine was a curious girl, however.  
  
"What'cha humming?" she asked in her usual, cheerful tone. Oh no, Jeremy thought. She heard him humming a song that he wrote, that no one knew about, that he hoped he could keep secret for the rest of his life...until he grew up and gained enough courage to get signed to a record label, at least. He felt his cheeks grow red from embarrassment.  
  
"U-uh...just a song," he stuttered. Christine raised a brow.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Oh, just...just a song."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
Jeremy felt his hands grow colder by the second. What could he say to her without lying, but also without getting caught?  
  
"...C-Cecily Smith."  
  
Fuck.   
  
Christine let out a soft 'ooh'. "Who's the artist?"  
  
Double fuck.  
  
"I'll tell you in a sec- uh, I need to pee."  
  
Quickly, and gently, Jeremy lifted Christine off of his lap and made a rush towards the bathroom. A door slam and an annoyed groan later, he found himself sliding against the wall and onto the floor. The tiles were cold.  
  
Out of all the times to start humming that song, it had to be during his and his girlfriend's chill-out session, when there was no other sounds around them. Jeremy let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair, his mind racing with ideas of what to tell Christine once he left the bathroom. Should he tell her that he wrote it? That it was just an unpopular artist? That it was the theme song to some sort of cheesy drama about a divorce between a well-to-do business woman and a stay-at-home husband?  
  
He recollected his thoughts and sorted them. Telling her that it was an unpopular artist...that could work, but she would probably end up trying to Google it and end up with nothing. Telling her it was a theme song for a TV show...then she'd ask what TV show it was and try Googling  _that_ , only to find nothing and grow even ore suspicious. That left only one option.  
  
With another sigh, and a feeling of dread building up in his stomach (not from going to school, for once), he stood up from the floor and exited the bathroom. To his surprise, Christine was already there.  
  
"Oh, uh...hey. Sorry-"  
  
"Did you write it?"  
  
Jeremy felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Uh..."  
  
"The song, I mean," continued Christine, gently wringing her hands. "The one you were humming. Did you make it?"  
  
Sweat started to form on Jeremy's palms. He took a breath. This was it. "Yeah...yeah, I wrote it."  
  
The sight of Christine's eyes lighting up almost made the nerves disappear. Her hands even started to flutter slightly. "Oh, my God, I didn't know you wrote music!"  
  
Jeremy chuckled. "Well...I'm a private guy."  
  
"Do you write lyrics, too?"  
  
She was too damn perceptive.  
  
"...yep."  
  
"Oh, my God! You have to sing one of your songs! You have a ukulele, right?" how did she know about that? "Play something!"  
  
Jeremy's mind was back to racing. On one hand, no way was he ready to embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend and end up being laughed at or judged. But, on the other hand, Christine's eyes were brighter than a lighthouse at night, and her hands were full-on blurry from fluttering. He couldn't say no to that, right?  
  
"...okay."  
  
  
  
His ukulele looked almost brand new, like he hadn't used it much. This was true, since he didn't experiment with it, a lot. He was more of a writer than a performer. He plucked at the strings as he adjusted them.  
  
He took a breath. "I...just so you know, it's...it's not that good."  
  
"I'm sure it's beautiful!" Christine responded, excitedly swinging her legs. He felt a mix of different kinds of butterflies flutter around in his stomach. Nervous ones, excited ones, flattered ones. None of them were welcome.  
  
"O-okay...okay..."  
  
He gave his strings one final tuning.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He held the ukulele tightly, preparing.  
  
"...okay..."  
  
...and immediately put it to his side, hiding in his hands and sighing. "I'm sorry, Chris', I'm too embarrassed. I can't do it."  
  
He shouldn't have said that, because as soon as he took his hands off of his face, he was met with Christine's sad, disappointed face, completely with puppy eyes and a frown that sent an arrow straight through his heart. God damn, her puppy face.  
  
"Whoa, okay, okay, hang on, I'll-"  
  
"Wait!" Christine interjected, a feeling of guilt building inside of her. "Don't do it, if it makes you uncomfortable...I'm sorry..."  
  
Oh no. The cursed words.  
  
Jeremy's stomach did a small loop. "N-no, don't apologise! I can do it!"  
  
"But you're clearly uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm always uncomfortable!"  
  
"True, but even more so, now."  
  
"I can do it, Christine."  
  
Jeremy was never usually determined to do something that made him feel scared or embarrassed, no matter the circumstance. He wouldn't even go through with Michael's dare of making Jeremy have to wear a pair of crocs for an entire school day. Seeing him so dedicated to grant her wish, Christine felt her heart flutter.  
  
"...I think you'll be great," she said, lowly, smiling that innocent smile that sent Jeremy's heart through a marathon. He could do it. He could do it.  
  
He took in a deep breath, and strummed. Yep, right pitch. He picked at the strings for a small while, glancing up at Christine to see her watching, her eyes wide with excitement and amazement. There was no denying the flattered blush that crawled onto his cheeks.  
  
He could always count on her to give him motivation.  
  
" _The war was over, I was living with my folks_..."


End file.
